Tucker Reed
Tucker Reed is a main character during the second season of CBS All Access' Tell Me A Story. He is portrayed by Paul Wesley. Character Description A struggling novelist who spends his sleepless nights toiling away in a secluded cabin in the woods and his days trying to prove he's good enough for his beautiful fiancee as a dark secret threatens to destroy his world. Early Life Tucker had a twin sister, Anna, who was 6 minutes older than him. When they were little, Anna fell into the lake at their grandad’s cabin as she and Tucker played on the docks. She drowned despite Tucker jumping in and trying to save her. The Reed family struggled after Anna’s death. His father shut down, and his mother started drinking again and blamed Tucker for Anna's death. Tucker began writing, to keep Anna alive in his heart and mind. Throughout the Series Season 2 Tucker plans to marry his fiancée Maddie, a lawyer. Maddie, however, is having second thoughts about the marriage due to Tucker’s late nights and constant excuses. Tucker begins to become obsessed with Olivia Moon, stalking her, breaking into her house, and using her real-life story as inspiration for his writing. Tucker takes Olivia’s cat, Reba and later shows up at Olivia’s house, pretending to have found her cat. As Olivia tries to retrieve Reba from Tucker’s car, he injects her and knocks her unconscious. Tucker holds Olivia hostage in a secret soundproof room in the basement of his grandad’s lake cabin, keeping her chained to the bed. Tucker ensures Olivia that no one will miss her as he avoided areas with cameras, and emailed her boss for her part-time job telling him she quit. He tells her he researches his subjects carefully and warns her not to escape. Maddie begins to grow close to Brendan, her co-worker at the law firm who is also her ex-boyfriend. Tucker surprises Maddie at the law firm party while keeping a close eye on Olivia with his phone that’s linked to a camera in the room. Tucker and Maddie reignite their relationship by having sex at the party, but Tucker leaves soon after when he sees Olivia trying to escape on his phone. He returns in time, yanking Olivia outside and revealing that under each of his two rose gardens lies two women, Kate and Melanie, who he murdered and buried and would hate for Olivia to end up like them. Maddie, Tucker and Rebecca have lunch with Tucker’s parents, but gets upset and leaves when his parents bring up his twin sister Anna who died when he was young. Tucker uses Olivia as she reminds him of Anna, and puts Olivia to sleep by injecting her and sleeping next to her. Maddie began growing closer to Brendan because of Tucker’s constant excuses and lies. While with Tucker in his grandfather’s cabin, Maddie finds Olivia‘s number, but he lies and says she’s his editor new assistant. Later, Maddie confides in Brendan and tells him she thinks Tucker’s having an affair, and reveals she looked into Olivia and she is not Tucker’s new editor’s assistant. Brendan texts Tucker, telling him he knows about Olivia and asks to meet him. At a bar, Tucker says Olivia is an assistant publicist and it was a simple misunderstanding and that he would never cheat on Maddie. He becomes aggressive and tells Brendan that Maddie loves him, no matter how much he wants her back. Brendan follows Tucker back to his grandfather’s cabin and overhears commotion in the basement. He goes down and sees a chained Olivia strangling Tucker, who begs for Brendan’s help upon seeing him. Brendan punches Tucker and manages to free Olivia and she escapes. Brendan, however, is captured while trying to escape. Olivia is running through the woods with Tucker in pursuit, Brendan manages to set off his car alarm with his keys through a window in the room. Tucker returns and ties Brendan up with rope. Tucker destroys his phone and hides his car in the garage. The next morning, Brendan begs Tucker to let him go, but unknowingly discovers that Olivia wasn’t the first to be captured and that other women were also captured and later murdered by Tucker. Tucker injects Brendan with a lethal injection and another injection to put him to sleep. Tucker wraps his body up and drags it down to the lake. A flashback reveals Olivia was in an abusive relationship with Luke and hit him in the head and watched him die, revealing she was the reason behind his aforementioned death. Olivia returns to the cabin and knocks out Tucker in the basement and injects him to sleep. Olivia chains Tucker up while smiling evilly, showing she is like him too. Tucker has a nightmare of his dead sister, Anna, and awakens to find himself chained to the bed with Olivia standing by the door, who warns him that he kidnapped the wrong woman and begins to behave in a sociopathic manner. Olivia begins interrogating Tucker and reveals she's killed more than Luke. Olivia hears a message from Maddie, who’s on the way to the cabin. Olivia forces Tucker to break up with Maddie over the phone. Olivia returns to Nashville, lurking in the shadows as she watches Maddie enter the law firm. Back in the cabin, Olivia drugs Tucker and threatens to kill Maddie if he does not comply. Olivia visits Maddie in her office under the alias Rachel and takes her out to learn more information about Tucker, eventually learning about his insomnia. Brendan’s wife, Christine, is looking for him, and she asks Maddie if Tucker knows what happened to him. Christine reveals Brendan's last text was to Tucker saying he knows about Olivia. Maddie heads to the cabin and finds Olivia who reveals her true identity and shares that Maddie needs to know who her fiancé is. Olivia reveals Tucker’s transgressions to Maddie and knocks her out and chains her up with Tucker. Olivia tells Maddie she texted Rebecca posing as her saying she needed time alone. Olivia puts Tucker and Maddie through her version of therapy, with Maddie learning about what happened to Brendan, Tucker's problems and the fact that he has killed before. Maddie has no choice but to believe Olivia. Olivia gets Tucker to reveal they both know he now wants to kill Maddie because she knows the truth. Detective Chapman arrives at the cabin to question Tucker about Brendan, only for Olivia to shoot and kill him. Tucker and Maddie break free from their chains. Olivia, who took Chapman's gun, shoots through the basement door, hitting Tucker in the shoulder. Maddie grabs an injection and manages to hit Olivia with the needle while barricading the door. Olivia falls asleep. Maddie injects Tucker with a needle to put him asleep as she attempts to smash the window and escape. Later, both Tucker and Olivia awaken. Maddie manages to break the window and remove the window bars as Olivia finds a gas canister and begins pouring in the basement and the cabin. She lights a match and sets the basement on fire. Maddie and Tucker escape through the window, but Olivia grabs Maddie and forces her down the dock at gunpoint and attempts to drown her. The two fall in the water, when Tucker tries to help Maddie, Olivia pulls him in the water. The two fight underwater as they both begin to lose oxygen as they begin to drift to the bottom of the lake. Maddie dives down and saves Tucker. At the hospital, Maddie reunites with her family. Maddie tells Jackson that Tucker is in a persistent vegetative state and that he will probably never wake up. Maddie enters Tucker's hospital room and sees him in his bed. The doctor tells Maddie that someone named Anna left flowers, Maddie reads the note which says "Sweet Dreams". Olivia is shown leaving the hospital and getting into her car with her cat Reba and driving away, revealing she survived. Tucker, in a coma, is trapped in an endless nightmare with Anna and the two women he murdered. Physical Appearance Tucker is a handsome man, 5ft 11, with green eyes and dark brown hair. Tucker has a casual style, usually wearing shabby t-shirts, shirts and jeans. Personality While Tucker may look like a charming, affectionate man who cares about the ones he loves, deep down he is a man suffering from grief and insomnia and will go to extreme lengths to keep his dark secrets hidden. Appearances Season 2 *"The Curse" (#2.1) *"Writer's Block" (#2.2) *"Family Business" (#2.3) *"Number One Fan" (#2.4) *"New Pages" (#2.5) *"Lost and Found" (#2.6) *"Thorns and All" (#2.7) *"Sweet Dreams" (#2.8) *"Favorite Son" (#2.9) *"Ever After" (#2.10) Trivia Gallery |-|Promotional Images= TMAS-S2-Promotional-Portrait-Tucker-Reed.jpg TMAS-S2-First-Look-Tucker-Reed.jpg TMAS-S2-First-Look-Tucker-Reed-02.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Tucker-2.jpeg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Poster-Tucker-Reed.jpeg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Poster-Tucker-Reed-2.jpeg TMAS-S2-Wallpaper-Tucker-Reed.jpeg |-|Season 2 Screencaps= TMAS-Promo-201-Curse-01-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-201-Curse-05-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-201-Curse-07-Tucker-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-202-Writers-01-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-202-Writers-04-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-202-Writers-06-Tucker-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-202-Writers-07-Tucker.jpeg File-TMAS-Promo-202-Writers-11-Olivia-Tucker.jpg TMAS-Promo-203-Family-05-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-203-Family-11-Maddie-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-203-Family-12-Tucker-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-203-Family-13-Tucker-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-204-Number-One-Fan-03-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-204-Number-One-Fan-04-Tucker-Olivia.jpeg TMAS-Promo-204-Number-One-Fan-12-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-204-Number-One-Fan-13-Tucker-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-205-Pages-01-Maddie-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-205-Pages-07-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-205-Pages-19-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-205-Pages-23-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-206-Lost-03-Brendan-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-206-Lost-12-Brendan-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-206-Lost-31-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-207-Thorns-1-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-207-Thorns-3-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-207-Thorns-14-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-207-Thorns-17-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-207-Thorns-26-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-207-Thorns-28-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-207-Thorns-41-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-208-Sweet-Dreams-1-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-208-Sweet-Dreams-2-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-208-Sweet-Dreams-4-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-208-Sweet-Dreams-25-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-208-Sweet-Dreams-26-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-208-Sweet-Dreams-30-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-209-Favorite-3-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-209-Favorite-8-Tucker-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-209-Favorite-10-Tucker-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-209-Favorite-12-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-209-Favorite-23-Tucker-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-209-Favorite-34-Tucker-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-210-Ever-After-2-Tucker-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-210-Ever-After-3-Maddie-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-210-Ever-After-4-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-210-Ever-After-8-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-210-Ever-After-22-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-210-Ever-After-41-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-210-Ever-After-45-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-210-Ever-After-65-Tucker.jpeg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Males